the adventures of the nikolia twins
by vipers silent guardian
Summary: Here is two that happens to be twins travel to different places like from games to books to movies
1. Chapter 1

One day in Athea two girls walked by the blood river. There names are Alexandria and Kira Nikolia.

Kira has black hair with red and blue strips that goes to her ankles. Kira's eyes are mostly green, gold, black, and red. When Kira is angry her turn all red. Alexandria has lower back lenth dark brown with red strips. Alexandria has brown eyes. They were talking about all the books they're reading. Which is alot. Then a portal appeared in front of them and they did not notice. They walked right into it and appeared in the game kingdom hearts. There was a beach with crashing waves and beautyful sand. They were walking down the beach wondering where they were. When all of a sudden they heard a voice saying "Who are you guys?" They turned around to see a tall siver haired boy accompied by a shorter spiky brown haired boy. They both said their names at the same time. alexandria said, "We are new here!" The tall siver haired one said, "Cool, my name is Riku and this is Sora." "Alex (her name is to long I am shorting it) where are we?" Kira said while hanging on Alex who says, "We are on destiny island," thenturned her attention to Riku and Sora, "Sorry, but we have to go." Kira looks at Sora and Riku and jumped off Alex because she finally realozed it looked wrong. To bad she throught that the jump was perfect, it wasn't. She flipped all the way to a tree. Then she started to cuse the tree out and looked behind her at Riku, Sora, and Alex they were laughing hard enough for tears to fall. She stared at them and she used her power to turn Riku and Sora into girls. All the boys attack them they stared to run and she appeared in front of Riku and Sora and said, "Never laugh at me and i will not do this again but worse and that goes for you Alex too." Then turned them back to boys and the other boys looked around and left.Riku,Sora you do know that if you ran to the tree i ran into you would not get chased that far." Kira said. "WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!


End file.
